


RDR More Dialogue

by qtipping



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, it's all dialogue, more info within the chapters, please enjoy these half attempted shits i wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtipping/pseuds/qtipping
Summary: Just some things I thought would go well as camp dialogue, things that add more character and relationships, as well as backstory for our favorite outlaws!





	1. Lenny and Charles

“So Charles, I’ve been meaning to ask, how did your parents even meet?”

“Well, it wasn’t too uncommon for colored people to travel with the Indians, especially before the Civil War. Many were known to flee slavery and find sanctuary with the tribes.”

“So your Pa was an escaped slave?”

“Yeah. Escaped with some others, they each split up in hopes the dogs would only go after one. Well, my father ran for three days until he passed out, woke up in the chief’s tent, with my mother tending to his bleeding feet. At least... that’s what they told me.”

“Seems real enough to me, don’t see why they would lie to you about that.”

“Yeah... Just... don’t have all the details I guess.”


	2. Micah and Charles

“Sooo... ‘Charles Smith.’”

“Hmm.”

“It just don't sound... y’know... like a redskin name.”

“Well I did have a black father.”

“Oh riiiight. Right. So you’re more of a Mutt than anything.”

“ _ Excuse me _ ?”

“Y’know. Like when they breed two different types of dogs. Mutts. You’re neither black or red-”

“I’m about to be the reason you’re six feet under if you don’t shut it.”

“Alright, alright. Just thought you’d like to know the uh... proper term for your kind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micah is an asshole but what else is new


	3. Javier and Charles

“So do you prefer tomahawks or throwing knives?”

“Well if I have a choice I’d always prefer a bow.”

“You see I don’t get that. You always carry around a bow and a shotgun, surely a rifle is a much better fit?”

“Well why do you carry around throwing knives?”

“Because they’re silent, I can kill three men before anyone realizes a thing.”

“That’s why I like my bow. It’s quiet, with better accuracy than a throwing knife or tomahawk; plus it’s... it’s what I carry around to remember my people. It’s comfortable.”

“Ah I get it now. It’s kind of like why I always have my  _ sombrero _ with me. Yeah it’s big ‘n not the best choice hat for the cold 'n what not, but it’s a part of my culture. A part of home I can always have with me.”

“Exactly.”

“... But you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Oh tomahawk absolutely, much more satisfying kill than a knife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I'm obsessed with Charles??


	4. Jack and Javier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao what's up long time no see here with some more shit tier dialogue to throw at you!

“Mister Esquella?”

“Hello little Jack, how are you?”

“‘M fine. I was wonderin’ if you could teach me Spanish.”

“I would love to teach you Spanish! Why do you wish to learn?”

“I don’t know... whenever you talk in Spanish or sing it sounds real pretty...”

“Haha, very well little Jack! Well, from experience, the best way to learn a language is to simply start being around people who speak it.  _ Comprende _ ?”

“ _ Comprende _ !”

“Ah lesson number  _ uno _ , always roll your R’s.”

“ _ Comprrrende _ ... that’s hard.”

“Well, that’s why you  _ práctica _ .”

“... Practice?”

“ _ Si _ ! You see little Jack, you’re getting the hang of it already!”

“Wow! Thanks, Uncle Javierrrr!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please validate my lack luster dialogue and literally nothing else


	5. Sean and Javier

“Holy shit is it the 17th?”

“Uhhh yeah, why?”

“Bloody hell it’s Saint Patrick’s Day!”

“What day?”

“Saint Patrick's Day! It’s an Irish Holiday where we honor the Irish patron Saint Patrick for bringing Christianity to Ireland.”

“I didn’t know you were Christian?”

“I’m Irish so of course I’m Christian, that’d be like saying you’re from Mexico but don’t speak Spanish.”

“Fair enough... so how would you celebrate it?”

“Oh, it’d be a whole village affair! Everyone would go to church for a massive sermon, lots of psalms, and prayers. Then all the mothers would come and bake a whole helping of Corn Beef and Cabbage. Y’know it was one of the only times of the year where my pa woul’n’t do anything illegal? All of the Irish Outlaws took a day off on Saint Patrick's Day... the one day all of Ireland would actually be together...”

“You must miss it a lot.”

“Well, that’s a stupid question innit? Especially comin’ from you!”

“I know I know I just... I’m sorry, okay? I get what it’s like being homesick.”

“Yeah well we better get used to it. Don’ think we’ll be returnin’ home anytime soon.”

“Maybe one day; for now maybe you can convince Pearson to make some of that beef and cabbage?”

“Please I want to honor my culture not have shat on by a balding American.”


	6. Dutch and Charles

“Ah, Mr. Smith! A word if you’d please.”

“Sure Dutch, what is it you need?”

“Oh I don’t need anything Mr. Smith, I’d just like to have a chat.”

“Okay...”

“Ah yes, I remember, not much of a talker, huh? One of the few around here who prefer silence.”

“You can say that.”

“I enjoy silence myself you know, silence and peace, especially after I get angry... heated.”

“Sure, it allows you to refocus your mind.”

“Exactly! The silence allows your anger to just... slip away. Makes you think what you got angry over and if you  _ truly  _ needed to be angry over it, you understand?”

“Sure.”

“I know sometimes situations just gets one too tense, too caught up in emotion, and it makes one do rash things. Have you ever had something like that, son?”

“Hmm, once or twice.”

“Yes, but I must advise that you do your best to  _ not  _ take action, Charles. A big, strong feller like yourself can do some serious damage.”

“... If you don’t mind me asking Dutch, but what brought this about?”

“I suppose there is no point in alluding to it. Micah told me about the... let's say confrontation you two had the other day.”

Charles couldn’t help but snort, “Did he forget to mention  _ why  _ I threw him to the ground?”

“He did say that he said some unkind words to you, said it was the heat that was getting him irate and how he does regret saying those things; but he also told me how you seemed to snap. You threw him to the ground and with such fury in your eyes he said he was afraid for his own life.”

“He called me a redski-”

“And I’m not denying that he did! And I also understand how such insults would... affect you, truly I do. But Charles, please, that strength and fury will do us wonders on jobs to come, but not to our own people. Our own  _ family _ , son. You understand?”

“... Sure, Dutch.”

“Thank you, dear boy. We’re all family, sometimes family says things they shouldn’t, sometimes family makes mistakes, but they are nothing to possibly kill another for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based off the real interaction between Charles and Micah where Charles YEETS Micah to the ground and I feel like Micah would be that bitch who goes and tattles on him.


	7. Jack and Charles

Jack walked up to Charles as he was sharpening the woodaxe, rocking on the balls of his feet. “Um... Mister Smith?”

“Yes, Jack?”

“Do... do you like Uncle Arthur?”

“Well, yes. He is a very good friend-”

“No! Do you  _ like  _ like him!”

“Oh... why do you ask?”

“Because I’ve seen you two like... holdin’ hands ‘n stuff. Things that couples do.”

“Yes, yes well that’s because we are a couple.”

“You are?!”

“Yep... is that a problem?”

“No! That’s cool! I didn’t know two boys could date... can two girls date?”   


“iii suppose, if they love each other.”

“Oooooh okay. Well, that’s nice.”

“Yeah it is. Is that all you needed, Jack?”

“I guess. Bye Uncle Charles!” As Jack ran off Charles couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. He realized he liked being called an uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charthur will 99% of the time be canon in my fics you can bet your ass on that.


	8. Tilly and Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is staying safe and doing all they can in changing the world! Enjoy these wholesome interactions.

“Hey Charles can I borrow your comb?”

“W-what?”

“Don’t try and act like you don’t have one, ain’t no way your hair just naturally falls that way.”

“I’m sure one of the other girls have combs you can borrow.”

“They do, but it’ll do nothing for my hair. The teeth are so thin I think my hair will snap ‘em off.”

“Ah... well... I can bring it by tonight.”

“Thanks, Charles! I owe ya.”

~ ~ ~

Charles brings the comb later that night, while most all are asleep or occupied at the campfire. He hands it out sheepily, not wanting others to notice.

“Thanks, Charles! This is beautiful...”

“It uh... it was my mothers. When the soldiers took her she left behind a lot of things. I took some of them when I left home...”

“Oh... well don’t you worry. I’ll take good care of it!”

“I know you will.” He turns to leave, but stops and turns, head focused on his shoes. “Don’t uh... don’t tell the others about it okay? I don’t want someone like Bill getting wind of it and wanting it for his beard or something.”

“Don’t you worry Charles, this’ll stay between us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I feel like there was such a missed opportunity with Tilly, Charles, and Lenny interactions that could have added so much more character.


	9. Charles and Tilly

The heat in Clemson Point was sweltering, not even the breeze from the lake could cool the members of camp off. Most have taken to hiding in the shade of their tents or the oak tree, doing anything to bear the midday heat.

“Hey uh Tilly... can you um- hm.”

“What do you need, Charles?”

“I was just wondering if you could... it’s just that I need to do some more chores and this heat is killing me so... could you braid my hair?”

“Why of course, Charles! All you had to do was ask, but why are you doing chores with this heat?”

Charles shrugs, “Things still need to get done even in the heat, and I’ve always preferred to do something than doing nothing.”

“I suppose, here sit down.”

Charles sat crossed legged before the young woman, holding out his comb to her. “Oh here, figured it’d be easier if you combed my hair out first.”

“Oh, excellent! Here, lean your head back like this... perfect.”

Charles won’t admit out loud that it felt very nice to have fingers running through his hair, something he hadn’t felt since he was a child.

But inside, he’s having to hold back tears at the gentle touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, black lives matter and acab!!


	10. Hosea and Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is wearing a goddamn mask like you should be

Charles was sitting alone at the scout fire, cleaning his gun, when Hosea comes walking up with two steaming cups.

He extends one out with a smile, “Morning son, coffee?”   


“Oh, sure. Thanks, Hosea.” Setting down his equipment, he grabs the tin cup and carefully sips at the strong drink.

“No problem.” The older man sits beside him, eyes trained on the younger man. “You know Charles, I think of Arthur as my firstborn son. Dutch ‘n I found him when he was fourteen and starving, trying to rob us.” He takes a sip.  “Since then we’ve raised him, taught him to read, write, shoot, everything parents should teach their children. With all the love his father should have shown him.”

“You raised him well.”

“I like to think so... he’s a gentle soul, a kind soul, though he tries to deny it as much as possible. Did you hear the story about him and Mary?”

“I think I overheard one of the girls talking about it, apparently this Mary broke his heart.”

“Yep. A real society woman, he was absolutely smitten for her. Ready to leave the gang behind to start a new life.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Only, he reaches the train station, and Mary tells him its over. No explanation, nothing. Boy was crying in his tent for two days straight.”

“Wow...”

“So you see Charles, Arthur has already had his heart broken many, many times. He doesn’t need his heart broken by another, you catch my meaning?”

“Of course, Hosea. I... I care for Arthur, I would never hurt him.”

“Good. ‘Cause if you do, it won’t be Dutch Van Der Linde you need to be afraid of.”

“Oh I understand, Hosea. I’ve seen you yell at Sean and Bill several times now.”

“Oh that’s not me angry, son. Me truly angry is something Arthur has only seen a handful of times. And he can probably recall them in great detail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more hosea and charles content, specifically ones of hosea being a Dad and protecting his son Arthur.


	11. Jack and Mary-Beth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for a friend who requested some more interactions between Jack and various adults!
> 
> If you have any requests of interactions you'd like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment with a suggestion, the more the merrier!!

“Hiya Miss Gaskill!”

“Well hello Jack, what are you up to?”

“Nothing... jus’ playing...”

“Well that’s nice.”

“What’re you readin’?”

“Oh! It’s uh, it’s a romance book.”

“Romance?”

“Yeah, a book about two people falling in love and living happily ever after.”

“Sounds boring.”

“How so?”

“There’s no fighting! Like, Uncle Hosea is having me read a book about a knight who fights a dragon!”

“Well why is he fightin’ the dragon?”

“To save the Princess the dragon captured.”

“And does he fall in love?”

“Yeah.”

“Well then it’s a romance, silly! Not all romances are just two people talking and falling in love, it can be action and fighting just like the one you’re reading.”

“Oh... does your book have fighting?”

“There’s... arguing. You see the girl tries to push the man away because she doesn’t want to marry, but she actually really does like the man. So there’s conflict, just not... physical conflict.”

“Oh, okay! That’s nice. Imma go play some more.”

“Okay Jackie, have fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride and Fuck Cops <3


	12. Arthur and Javier

“Javi! what’re you doin?”

The Mexiacan man abruptly stopped his carving and slowly turned his head to the older man, face pinched in confusion. “Um... just... playing with my knife?”

“On the new table cover? I spent all day huntin’ them damn pronghorns.” At this the sitting man's eyebrows shot up, face suddenly morphing into one of amusement.

“Woah easy amigo, didn’t know you were that passionate about camp appearance.”

Arthur looked down, face heating up in slight embarrassment, voice suddenly softer. “Ain’t passionate so much as not wantin’ all my hard work to be carved up, literally.”

“Alright, alright. I hear you amigo, I shall leave your pretty cover alone.” Javier stood, sheathing his knife and giving a friendly pat on the Outlaws shoulder, heading towards the main fire to occupy his time.

“... thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always so mad when Javier carves up his knife on my pronghorn table like JAVIER I SPENT SO LONG HUNTING THEM P L E A S E


	13. Karen and Eagle Flies and Javier and Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a troubling following who I apologize this is my first time doing more than two people

"Hey! Who’re you?!”

“I come in peace.” Eagles Flies dismounts from his horse, arms by his side but away from his weapons. “I am a friend of Charles Smith and Arthur Morgan.”

“So? Why’re you here.” Karen kept her rifle aimed at the Native man, fighting to keep her aims steady.

“I simply wish to speak with them.”

Karen thought for a moment, as well as she could in her drunken state, then finally called out. “Hey, Javi!” The Mexican man appeared a moment later, “Go fetch Charles, he got a friend here to see him.” Javier nodded and left, hurrying off to find the other man.

Karen studied the stranger for a moment, questioning. “What’s’re name?”   
“Eagle Flies, and yours?”

“...Karen.” Eagle Flies nodded in greeting, standing strong and steady as he waited.

It wasn’t long before he heard a voice emerge from the clearing. “Eagle Flies!”

Charles approached him, the two quickly exchanging greetings. “How are you, my friend?”

“Not well.” Eagle Flies answered simply. “The army has taken our horses, I was hoping you and your men would be able to help.” Charles was silent for a moment, debating whether to introduce Dutch to Eagle Flies, what problems may arise if that happened.

“We’re not Charles’ men,” Javier suddenly laughed, venom hidden in his tone. “He hasn’t even been with us for a year.”

“Then who is in charge?” Eagle Flies questioned, stepping closer to them.

“Dutch Van Der Linde.” Javier answered, “We can take you to him.” The younger man nodded, but Charles was hesitant, knowing deep in his gut this was not going to end well if the two meet.

“Charles?” The Native man called out to him, already several feet ahead of him, waiting for him to lead the way.

Charles nodded reluctantly and walked side by side with Eagle Flies, heading for Arthur’s tent where he and Dutch sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Jettadura!
> 
> If you have any scenarios feel free to comment!!


	14. Charles and Dutch and John

Charles approached Dutch’s tent, the leader sitting in the chair just outside, reading another Evelyn Miller book.

“Dutch, we’ve got a problem.”

“What kind of a problem?”

“I think Arthur got arrested in Strawberry.”

“You ‘think?’ Why do you think that, Mr. Smith?”

“Was riding by when I saw Arthur’s horse, Zeus hitched outside. Asked around, apparently the rider was arrested for assault because he ran over a man with the horse.” Charles stifled a laugh, “Apparently no one can get near the damn beast and it’s tried to bite through its tether twice now.”

Dutch sighed, closing the book, but a smile was still on his face. “He still doesn’t have control of that damn horse. Boy’s got a soft spot for horses, you know.”

“Oh yes, I’m aware,” Charles comments, vividly remembering the multiple times he’s seen Arthur cooing the horses around camp and feeding them sugar cubes and peppermints.

Dutch stands, making his way to the front of the tent. “Alright... John! Come here please.” The man stopped his carving, leisurely making his way over to Dutch, hat hiding his face from the lemoyne heat.

“Yeah, Dutch?”

“I need you and Mr. Smith to go get Arthur out of jail, apparently that bastard of a horse has gotten him arrested.” John laughed, loudly and shamelessly.

When he finally got himself together, he spoke. “That damn horse is gonna bite some man's head clean off and Arthur still won’t so much as raise his voice to it.” He turned, waving the gang leader away. “Yeah, we’ll go rescue that fool from jail. C’mon Charles.”

“Thank you, boys! I know he’ll appreciate it.” Dutch called out to he two, popping a cigar in his mouth as the two rode away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based off an actual even that can happen if you're arrested in strawberry! The two best boahs come and save you!! Makes me tempted to murder people just to see it...


	15. Dutch and Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will I ever get over my love for Charles Smith?
> 
> No

“What’s wrong, son? Thought you’d be happy now that I’m helping the Indians.”

Charles put down the hammer, turning to his leader, anger getting the better of him. “I would be if you weren’t leading them to their death, Dutch.”

“What do you mean?” The leader blinked, surprised by the sudden outburst from the normally quiet man.   
“You really think causing all this trouble with the army will solve anything? The army is huge and has much more resources than them. They’re going to slaughter them all.”

“The Army... the Army is full of cowards, they won’t do anything, trust me.”

“The Army isn’t afraid of the Indians, they won’t ‘cower’ away like you’re thinking. They’re going to kill Eagle Flies, Rain Falls last son, and slaughter every woman and child there for what you are doing.”

“You just need faith, Mr. Smith-”

“No.”

“...No?”

“No. I’m done blindly following you. You may have Javier and Bill willingly to jump off a bridge for you, but I see who you really are now, Dutch. You’re nothing more than a white man pretending to be a savior to these people. Fanning the flames and hoping for violence. You don’t really care about them, about their struggles, you want them to do whatever you say because obviously you know what’s better for them as a white man-”

“That’s enough!” But Charles wasn’t finished.

“I’ve had to deal with men like you all my life, Dutch. From when I was a baby and the army slaughtered my people, took away my mother. I thought you would be different, I thought, ‘here’s a man who knows his privilege and wants to actually use it to help people.’ But you’re just a greedy son of a bitch like the rest.” Charles stood his ground, staring down the man, waiting for whatever came next.

Dutch, seething and red in the face, turned and retreated to his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda annoyed R* didn't give us Charles chewing out Dutch so I guess I have to take matters into my own hands


	16. Dutch and Charles Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of "My Last Boy" Charles as to go back for his things... it gets awkward.

“So you’re abandoning us, Mr. Smith?”

“The Wapiti Tribe needs to pack and move as quickly as possible, the army will be after them. I’m helping them move up to Canada.”

“And leaving us? Your family?”

“You’re not my family. People who willingly lead others to their death for their own benefit are not my family.”

“Well now that... that’s just selfish of you Mr. Smith! I am trying  _ my best _ ! Have I made mistakes? Yes, we all have! Even you! But I am the one who kept us  _ together _ . But the second things turn rocky, the second I need you  _ strong  _ and  _ loyal _ you turn tail and hide with that... that coward of a Chief! He was just willing to let his people die, slowly, but I? I at least gave his people a chance to fight back at the oppressive regime! But please, please leave us all when we need you the most!”

Charles watched the affair with his eyebrows raised, face perfectly sculpted in disinterest. When Dutch was done talking, he turned, looking at the ladies of the camp who were staring at the confrontation.

“Hope you all stay safe, I’m sorry it had to end this way.” Charles then placed his sack on the back of Taima and mounted, leaving Beaver Hollow and the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles is that one spongebob meme that's "aight... imma head out" and we love that for him.


	17. Jack and John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ope haven't updated in a good while my bad, here have some Sad Times

“Hey Pa... where’s Uncle Sean?”   


“I-what?”

“Uncle Sean! I haven’t seen him at all here in the new camp... is he lost?”

“He’s uh... he’s...” John runs a hand through his hair, trying to find the right words. “Uncle Sean isn’t going to be coming back to camp, Jack.”

“Why?”

“Because... some Bad Men found him, and he left with them to make sure we stayed safe.”

Jack’s small face dropped, staring at the ground. “Oh... but, but I liked Uncle Sean...”

John sighed heavily, “I know you did, son. He liked you too, that’s why he went with the Bad Men, to make sure you stay safe.”

“Okay...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't hear any gang members grieve for Sean (really only Lenny talks about it and it's a small camp interaction) so I decided to fix that.


	18. Arthur and Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone requested Arthur talking with Charles after the Bison Hunting Mission so here you go! This is High Honor Arthur because that is the Correct Arthur

Arthur hitched his horse and took off the Bison pelt, dropping it off by the wagon. He looked around, Charles left soon after he killed the last poacher, leaving him to rob the place and bring back the bison pelt to camp. He thought the entire way, thinking if he should talk to Charles... but what would he say?

He finds the man standing by the overlook, hands resting on his gun belt. He approached him, standing by him for a moment. “You good?” He asked, mentally slapping himself for the stupid question.   
  
Charles did not look at him, “I’m... I’ll be fine.” He took a deep breath and turned to Arthur, “I’m... I’m sorry for making you kill that man, wasn’t right of me.”

Arthur gave a little laugh, “Ya didn’t make me kill ‘em. I did that of my own free will.”

“Still...”

“Listen Charles. I could tell that what they did really upset you, hell it upset me an’ I don’t have a connection to the Bison like you do. Now was killin’ ‘em the best option? I dunno, maybe we could’ve let one live so he could tell his poaching friends what happens. But maybe he wouldn’t have done that and more bison would’ve died.”

“I-I know...” Charles rests a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, giving him a small smile. “Thank you for today. Letting me share my history, my culture, it... it means a lot.”

“‘Course Charles, anytime you wanna go hunt, I’ll happily come with.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Charles gave his shoulder one last squeeze and let go, slowly walking towards the stew pot that was ready.


	19. Trelawny, Charles, and Javier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trelawny becomes a tourist guide and it doesn't end well.

“Ah, we’re coming up on Fort Riggs... or what’s left of it.” Trelawny looked back at the others. “Have you heard of Fort Riggs, Charles? Apparently, it used to be a Reform School for Natives.”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Ah well... apparently, after years of imprisonment and starvation and... other unkindly things. The Natives revolted, burned the entire place to the ground  _ along  _ with themselves.”

Javier whistled low, “Aye... that’s... quite a revolt.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me, with what the army did to the Natives in Reform Schools, to many it would seem to be a better end.” Charles stared at the fort, the graves marked with crosses, a symbol for a God they do not believe. He didn’t even notice Taima stop, staring at the graves of his people... or were they even his people? There was no way to tell, would they even bother burying his people?

“You good, Charles?” Javier’s voice picked up and tore Charles from his thoughts. He cleared his throat, quickly getting Taima to catch up with the others.

“Yeah.... sorry.” He mumbled, hoping they won’t press on it.

For one, Trelawny was quiet for a good five minutes before he began talking again.


End file.
